dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Elias Bok
Elias Bok was a Dragoon and member of the Alpha Clan. He was a founding member of Scorpion Squad, eventually becoming its squad leader. Early Life Bok had humble beginnings, being born in a rural town in the Southern Reach. Bok was a quiet child, mainly keeping to himself rather than socializing with other kids. This behavior carried on when he joined the Academy. Despite his introverted tendencies, he was well liked by both his classmates and instructors. He successfully graduated the Academy with many positive marks on his record. Alpha Clan Service Upon graduating, Alpha command placed Bok in the newly established Scorpion Squad. Ralpur Scorpion Squad was formed for the sole purpose of maintaining relations with the Gaiden Corporation's base of operations in Ralpur. The unit was also responsible for quietly keeping an eye on the corporation. The squad would eventually venture out into the Barren-Lands for a variety of reasons. It was unique in that it was not part of a larger company, rather a stand alone squad with a hauptmann to help oversee operations and deal with Gaiden diplomatically. He didn't bond with his squadmates (Morgan Jackson and Timothy Connolly) right away. Connolly had a very aggressive attitude, and Morgan Jackson was too busy trying to impress their squad leader. So Bok just kept to himself like he always did. After some time, Isla Winter (the squad's supervising hauptmann) was promoted, and squad leader Sergeant Isaiah Gafgen was promoted in her place. Gafgen surprised the squad by promoting Bok to sergeant, apparently seeing some potential in the colt. While Connolly didn't care either way, Jackson was secretly jealous and would suppress feelings of animosity towards Bok. As sergeant, Bok was privileged to more information about the Gaiden Corporation and began to share Gafgen's suspicious attitude towards the corporation. The two slowly began to develop a strong friendship. The squad was later replenished with Colts Castor Bryant and Zeyn Liao. Bok immediately bonded with the incoming colts, particularly Bryant. Bok saw a bit of himself in Bryant and would have regular talks with him. Soon after, they lost Colt Connolly to a disgruntled citizen of the Barren-Lands. Bok was not surprised, observing that Connolly liked to antagonize the people of the wasteland whenever the opportunity presented itself. Bok and Gafgen's suspicion of Defarge and the corporation reached a peak sometime later. This eventually led to them participating in the Battle of Washboard Ridge. Jackson was killed during the battle, and Bryant disappeared at the battle's end. The Alpha Clan has officially listed Bryant as KIA, although Bok had a different theory. Based on his frequent chats with Bryant and the fact that Bryant's armor was found intact, Bok believed that Bryant deserted. Bok's theory became a popular topic in the Alpha Clan rumor mill, although there has been little evidence to support such a rumor. Once Gafgen and Bok wrote their report, the Alpha Clan pulled all of its support from the Gaiden Corporation. The corporation managed to keep above water, but they were never as prosperous as they once were. With that, the squad was recalled to Founder's Mesa to prepare for the coming invasion. Upon arriving at Founder's Mesa, Gafgen was promoted to hauptmann and given command of Vector Company, 12th Battalion. Scorpion Squad, still commanded by Bok, was assigned to Vector Company. Liao was promoted to sergeant and given command of Wyvern Squad, also assigned to Vector Company. Invasion of Roommenor At the outset of the invasion 12th Battalion was among those in the first wave that began the assault on Adelaide. Bok and the squad played a key role during the attack, helping as Vector Company led the charge in taking the palace. As the invasion goes on, multiple battalions begin to push inland. 12th Battalion is among those that stay behind, ensuring their occupation of Adelaide stays intact. When the second wave of the invasion is eventually deployed, 12th Battalion continued to remain in the city and maintain martial law. During this time, Bok and Liao's friendship begins to strengthen as their squads work closely together. When Jeremy Bloomer and Elaine Galad are married, 12th Battalion is tasked with providing extra security for the occasion. Warlord Cao assigned the responsibility to Vector Company. Bok and Scorpion Squad were responsible for guarding the main entrance. The wedding went off without a hitch. Eastern Reach With an increasing number of White Horse and Zealot attacks back on the Northern Continent, 12th Battalion returns to the continent to reinforce Alpha garrisons and their corporate allies. Tasked with protecting a corporate pipeline, they move up the east coast while engaging in small skirmishes with White Horse. Fall of Macau They eventually received a distress call from the city of Macau stating that they believed a Zealot attack was imminent. The corporations in the city had already pulled their ships and resources, leaving the citizens with little way to escape. Warlord Cao, leader of 12th Battalion, was given orders to pull back. Bok was among the officers who Cao brought to counsel him on the matter. Although the majority of these officers believed they should defy orders and help the people of Macau, Bok did not agree with the decision to stay. When Cao gave permission to dissenters to leave their post, Bok refused the offer and stayed with the battalion. They moved swiftly. Working with Macau’s militia they managed to evacuate almost the entire population before the Zealots struck. Though the city fell, the 12th Battalion shepherded the refugees southward, the Zealots hounding them the whole way. Exhausted and with the enemy closing in, the Dragoons desperately made contact with White Horse and convinced them to ferry the civilians away. Honorably, White Horse also offered to evacuate the survivors of the 12th Battalion as well but the dragoons refuse. Gafgen, knowing that Bok disagreed with the decision to stay, ordered him to leave with White Horse. Bok again declines, opting to stay and die with his friends. Death As White Horse fleed with the Macau civilians, what remained of the 12th Battalion turned and faced the Zealots. Although they fought fiercely, the battalion is outnumbered and outgunned. As the battalion is overwhelmed, Bok watches as Liao dies at his feet. He is killed immediately after.